Breathe Me
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: Based on the song by Sia. Zim finally breaks at Skool one day after learning he is a defect, and all the hatred towards him by everyone else around him comes into light. But one unlikely person shows him that he's not alone. ZADF.


**_Breathe Me_**

_"You're a defect, Zim... Always have been. You're a disgrace to the Empire that's better off dead."_

**Help, I've done it, again. **

Those words played over and over in his head, cutting deeper than any wound.

**I have been here many times before.**

Zim stopped in front of the classroom door, alone completely in the empty hallway, having been an hour late to class that morning. He had found out the truth the night before... The truth as to way he was really on Earth... The ugly, horrible truth as to why everyone treated him differently, when that whole time he thought it was because he was special, a blessing made in a tube, when really... It was because he was actually a defect.

**Hurt myself again, today.**

That word made him shiver with hurt. He clutched the doorknob, his hand shaking as he held it. He really wanted to stay home, to rest, to have time to think by himself, to just be alone in his misery. Yet he still forced himself to leave his warm home and into the chilly Earth air.

Sighing, he opened the door, meeting with the cruel stares of his classmates, and the harsh tone of his teacher.

**And the worst part is there's no one else to blame**

"Zim, you're an hour late," the teacher informed him, coldly_. _"Take a seat! You'll be spending lunchtime in here when the bell rings. Understood?"

He nodded numbly as the other teenagers snickered at him. He took his seat, trying best to be unnoticed, but he knew all eyes were on him. They always were, and he thought he was used to it, but... All the hatred in their eyes... He could feel it piercing him deeply. The day before, the five years before, hell his entire life, he never realized that everyone glared at him, not out of jealousy, but out of hatred. Hate was a strong emotion, and he could feel everyone's hatred for him.

_"...Better off dead..."_

Maybe the Tallest were right: Maybe he was better off dead. Maybe it would save everyone the trouble, it's what everyone would want, especially his 'leaders', his classmates, and especially Dib...

**Be my friend.**

Dib. He didn't even want to even look at his enemy, but found his eyes drifting off to the other side of the room where Dib sat. He noticed Dib staring back at him, and he had been from when he had entered the classroom. He realized after a few seconds that Dib wasn't glaring or smirking at him, but instead, simply stared, confusion obvious over his facial features. Dib was fifteen now, and they were both in High Skool, of course having all the same classes together, but because of their previous fighting during classes, they both had to be separated to different ends of the room, just like when they had been in Skool...

**Hold me.**

They just stared blankly at each other for a few moments, when their teacher noticed Zim staring at the other side of the room, thinking he was looking out the window on the other side.

**Wrap me up.**

"Zim!"

Zim quickly turned his attention towards the teacher. "Yes sir...?" From the other side of the other side of the room, Dib noticed how quiet and weak Zim's voice sounded. He wanted to be suspicious like he always was, but truly felt utterly confused. What was going on with Zim?

**Unfold me.**

"Get up here!"

"W-What?"

"Stand up and walk to the front of the class," the teacher ordered, his tone sarcastic as he continued, "What, did you forget how to stand and walk? Is that to hard for you to do?"

More snickering from the other students erupted quietly. Dib noticed this and was reminded of his Skool days when Ms. Bitters would berate him in front of the class, then they would all laugh and laugh... Now it was Zim's turn to be humiliated, to be teased, he reminded himself.

Zim got up and walked up to the front of the classroom, all eyes on him once again. He stood in front of the class, staring down at his feet. He really wish he was anywhere but there.

**I am small.**

The teacher stood behind Zim, smirking. "Is there anything you'd like to tell the class while you're up here?"

**I'm needy. **

Zim shook his head. "No sir..."

"Would you like to give any excuses as to why you were late this morning?"

"No sir..."

**Warm me up.**

"Anything?" the teacher leaned forward from behind, his face next to Zim's. "Anything at all?" He glanced up at his students. "Class, why do you think Zim was late this morning?"

"Probably because he's such a failure!" One kid shouted out, chuckling.

"...he's just a loser," another kid added in.

"...And a freak," one guy whispered to his friend, both of then laughing.

Zim felt new emotions flooding through him, hearing all the names being thrown at him. He should have been used to it, unnoticed it, dismissed it as nothing, but instead he felt his eyes sting and his throat bubble as he bit his lip to keep whatever was in his throat from coming out. He had to swallow it down, but it kept on coming back. What was happening to him...?

The teacher glanced down at Zim. He had his fun mocking his most stubborn student. "Go back to your seat."

_"You're such a loser!"_

_"What a freak!"_

_"...he's so ugly!"_

**And breathe me…**

All their voices, everything he was told, all the nasty names, all the lies, all the hurt... It was all flooding back to him as he stood there in front of the class.

"Looks like he's about to cry!" One girl laughed.

The teacher was getting more annoyed. "Zim, go back to-"

Zim turned away, already heading out the door so quick that no one noticed he was leaving until the door slammed shut.

**Ouch, I have lost myself again.**

Dib had watched him go, mouth open slightly in shock. He should have been laughing with the others, he should have been the first to mock Zim, to mock his pain, to mock his humiliation, but there was a guilt that was gnawing at him, telling him this was wrong, reminding him that he knew what it was like, that it wasn't right.

It wasn't right. Even he knew it this wasn't right.

_"...You're a disgrace to the Empire..."_

_"... You're the worst student I've ever had!"_

_"...You will forever be banished..."_

He ran blindly down the hallway, not stopping, not looking back. He didn't hear anyone calling for him to come back, meaning the teacher didn't care, and he was relieved. He just wanted to be alone.

_"You're a defect, Zim!"_

_"...I'm w-what?"_

_"A defect!"_

_"...better off dead..."_

**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found.**

Now there was something wet he felt sliding down his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed it until he was inside the men's restroom. To his luck, it was completely empty, and feeling his throat swell up with a raw, internal pain bubbling up, he rushes inside he first and nearest stall, shut the door the door and collapsed to the floor, letting it all out.

**Yeah, I think that I might break.**

He held his head in his hands as he openly sobbed, years of denial breaking into pieces like thin glass, shattering everything he ever thought about himself, everything he believed in. He hated himself, hated everything, hated life... He was all alone, completely empty as the pain poured out, tears streaming down his cheeks, his breathing shallow and weak. The voices in his head continued, repeating constantly, reminding him how hated he felt, how much of a failure he was...

**I've lost myself again…**

It was frightening him, all the hurt he felt. The protection that he once had that protected him from all the hate was gone, and now he was left all alone to drown in their cruel, taunting voices as they only laughed at his pain.

**…And I feel unsafe.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is based on the song "Breathe Me" by sia. :D I got the inspiration to write this after watching "Cyber Bully" on ABC. Basically this takes place while Zim and Dib are in high school, and after five years of being on Earth, Zim learns the truth about his 'mission'. Then the next day, at school, Zim's denial over what people really think about him shatters and he realizes just how much everyone hates him, and he feels alone about it. Btw, what the teacher in this chapter did, is what a teacher has done to me before, humiliating me in front of everyone. **

**Anyway, there'll be a part two, don't worry! Please read and review nicely! Ideas would be nice too, if you have any. :D**


End file.
